


Along the Path

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BB As Werewolf, Fairy Tale Elements, For B's 2019 DeathDay, It's been 15 years, L As Grandma, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Naomi as Little Red Riding Hood, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: What if the whole LABB case was just a roleplay thing plotted by the greatest detective in the world and his love only because they were bored?Check out the English version on Chapter 2





	1. 沿途前行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Along the Path](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454562) by rebukes. 



* * *

 

 

L 认为狼一直存在，而且还很会趁虚而入。他们跟随人类踏进人迹罕至的小路，藏匿在树林中，小心地避免踩到地上磨损脚垫的树枝树叶，风都从来带不走他们肮脏皮毛上的恶臭。关于狼，L 知道他们有很多种形态。有些喜欢将自己掩饰起来；还有些却特征明显，他们以此为傲，无时无刻地不在宣告自己的身份。

Beyond Birthday就是后一种。

他骄傲地裹着狼皮，展露他所有的尖牙利齿，暗色的眼睛闪着捕猎的光芒。L 知道对 B 来说一切都只是场游戏，因为只有当做游戏他才能呼吸、生存，才能接受自己身为狼族，所以不管他有多么出色都终将栽在一个人类手里的命运。就算他猎捕无数，最终还是会有那么一个人把他拿下。就像脚下是火海一片，可供跨越的只有一块纤薄破损的长石灰板，而 Beyond 完全知道踏上中央最薄的一点后等待他的是什么，但他还是选择向前，义无反顾。

“如此才让你成为‘那个人类’。”

“谁说不是。”

“狼总是更狡猾的，Lawli。” B 说这话时向 L 递去了一个和他一样的目光。L认出 Beyond 是在故意学他，就像他满心希望 L 也和他一样选择狼的角色似的。

一次蹊径的尝试，一些奇形怪状的鹅卵石。

“如果我披上一层人皮呢？”

“我不知道，Beyond。你还没这么做过。”

不幸的是这场挑战已经进行得太远，不过前景还是可以预测。

如果 L 想要一个挑战，那么 B 就有义务成为挑战者。

如果 L 想要去狩猎，那么 B 就要被狩猎。

只是故事持续进行，人类必将发现他在猎狼的同时，自己也在被狼追捕。

“你是因为她的颧骨高才选的她么，L？”

L 歪了歪头，蓬松的黑发扫过 Beyond 的眉骨。对方长茧的拇指指腹摩挲着他干燥的嘴唇，L 想自己是决不允许他的手也被磨成这样的。“她的颧骨在自然光下看起来有点儿假，一点儿吸引力也没有。”

B 当然会把注意力集中在美学上，任何情况下这都是他的目光焦点。打扮妥当，这样就没人看得见下面尖利的犬齿。

“你把我学得一点儿不像。”

“我要杀了她。你知道吧，可怜的小姑娘～被留在野狼横行的小路上独自行走，还想着要去奶奶家——哦，怪不得你想当奶奶，我就知道。”

食物供给被切断了，在孤狼开始他过去几天里一直采用的那种疯狂大笑之前就切断了。或许是因为一个人的时间太长，也或许是太短，怎样都说得通。

但他们已经脱出故事原轨了。死亡人数升得太高，再说有些游戏也还是私底下去玩更好。

B 的眼线膏被蹭到 L 的大拇指上，他们嘴唇分开，因亲吻而显得有些红肿，喉咙上也留着淤青的吻痕。两人一起喘息着，然后 Beyond 屏了一下呼吸，好让两人保持频率一致。

“别再学我。”现在他们的肤色也差不多一样了。为了避免阳光把他晒黑，B 这次几周没出门。或许这是他做对的唯一一件事，其余的全都乱成一团。当局的介入，生命的消失，还有可怜的小红帽，手里挽着篮子，试图解开她看不透的谜题。

L 有两次差点取消这次调查。

“狼在小红帽之前到了奶奶床边，Lawli。这算是把一切拉回正轨了吧？” 牙齿咬上 L 的肩膀，接着在 B 的舌也头跟着舔了上去。猎手和猎物都过于享受其中，在这绝对的混乱情况下舒服得一动不想动。

“你和她做了么，Beyond？”

“我身上有她的味道么？”

“看来你没做对。”

牙齿咬得更深了些，毕竟——哦，人类怎么敢在狼的獠牙咬住他的喉咙时笑话他。

至此游戏已经临近终点，他们都知道这点。若不是要提高被害人数量的威胁没那么明显，L 肯定会把这个案子拖得尽可能的久的。就目前来看是他要赢了，但守在篱笆边上差点用口水洗澡的狼可不同意这点，尽管他知道一把来福枪正对准了他的脑袋。

话说他们又在什么事情上统一过观点么？

“我要叫她退出这件案子了。” L说。

“哦，我看你敢。”一阵大笑随着夜晚马路上的嘈杂声响起，又在 B 往市区深处走去时消失。

这一切都太荒唐了，L 想。这是他们俩一起编的游戏，捏造一个嫌疑人，让他被定罪可以是很轻松的事，但 Beyond 并不这么玩，不是么？让别人承担他的所作所为？想都别想。

“你的部分结束了，Beyond。明早以前我会处理好剩下的一切。”

“就再多加一个。”

“不行，我们就得收手。”

“但狼最后可是死了，Lawli。”

是的，是的，是的，狼是死了，但南空直美又不是真的小红帽，故事里原本也没有一个无聊侦探来策划整场演出。所以狼也决不会在最后自焚，向看不见的旁白者几番嘲弄。或许 Beyond 早就决定他们要偏离好故事的故事走向，烧掉故事书才是他的最后报复。瞧瞧失败可以让人做出多可怕的事。

绝境从不会出现在 L 的游戏里，Beyond 惨痛地论证了这点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 像我在许愿那篇文里说的那样，B的忌日应该有两篇贺文啊，一个是华米家所在的格林威治时间，这个就是洛杉矶的太平洋时间了，在lofter也是准时按13:13发的  
> 十五年了，B，B......


	2. Along the Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original work was posted on LJ ten years ago, so I'm not sure if you guys have already seen it before or not. Anyway I'll leave it here since we don't have it on AO3.  
> Also, I couldn't find much LxBB old fanfics, and thus if you know any good stories, welcome to recommend them to me!

* * *

 

 

He believes that wolves are constantly present, and will slip in when the slightest break in composure is shown. They follow a human down the beaten path, hiding amongst trees and carefully avoiding leaves and twigs under the worn pads of their paws, the wind never quite picking up on the stench of their filthy fur. Wolves, L knows, come in many forms. Some are obvious, while others are so perfectly disguised that not even a world-class detective would be able to see through the guise until the clothes fell away, teeth were bared, and it was too late to do anything but attack, or be attacked.   
  
Beyond Birthday is the former.   
  
He wears his fur proudly, teeth exposed for all to see, dark eyes shining with the thrill of the hunt, because to him, L knows, everything must be a game. It is what keeps him breathing, keeps him from accepting that the wolf’s fate is to fall by the hand of Man, no matter the circumstance. Hunt a thousand men, and one will eventually be the one to bring you down. It is walking into a lake of fire on a very thin, worn sheet of limestone, fully aware that the weakest point is the middle, and yet Beyond walks toward it without a reservation in the world.   
  
“And this makes you Man.”   
  
“Naturally.”   
  
“Wolves were always more cunning, Lawli.” And this is said with an even stare, one that L knows was adopted from his own, as though Beyond fully expected L to choose the role of wolf for the same reasons he did.   
  
A dip in the path. A few jagged pebbles.   
  
“And if I disguised myself in Man’s flesh?”   
  
“I don’t know, Beyond. You have yet to attempt it.”   
  
Contemptuous. And set down as a challenge that unfortunately, has gone too far. Predictable, however.   
  
If L wanted a challenge, then B was obligated to be the challenger.   
  
If L wanted to hunt, then Beyond would be the hunted.   
  
Unfortunately, when Man chose to hunt wolves, they found themselves inevitably… hunted.   
  
“Did you choose her for her high cheekbones, L?” The tilt of a head, disheveled, too-long, darkened hair brushing Beyond’s browbone. His dry lips are massaged by the pad of a calloused thumb, and L thinks that he would never allow his hands to become that used. “She looks sculpted when she stands in natural light. It’s not attractive at all.”   
  
Of course B would focus on the aesthetics. It was the primary source of his attention, in any situation. Dress yourself up, and no one will see the sharp canines beneath.   
  
…  
  
“You look nothing like me.”   
  
“I’m going to kill her, you know. Poor girl~ Left to walk alone on the wolf-laden path, set off to Grandma’s house and—  _Oh_ , that makes you Grandma, doesn’t it?”   
  
And the feed is cut before the figure on the other end could commence that lunatic laughter he’s adopted during the past few days. Too much time alone, maybe. Or not enough. Either is an acceptable reason.   
  
But they have veered off of the path of the tale. The body count has risen too high, and some games are better played in private.   
  
Kohl liner is smeared against the base of L’s thumb, lips parted and kiss-swollen, throat marred and bruised, and there is a constant pause between panting, in which Beyond stops to align their breathing properly.   
  
“Stop doing that.” Their skin’s shade is almost the same now, B having purposely stayed out of direct sunlight for weeks at a time, ensuring the hues would eventually match. Perhaps it is the only thing he has done correctly. Everything else is a disastrous mess. Too many authorities involved, too many lives lost, and in the middle of it, poor Red Riding Hood, basket in hand, intent on seeing something beyond her understanding through to the end.   
  
L has almost called off the investigation twice.   
  
“The wolf reached Grandma’s bed before she did, Lawli. Does this put everything back on track?” Teeth are scraping at L’s shoulder, tongue following, and the thrusts have ceased for the time-being. Both hunter and hunted are too sated, too content in this disgusting state of utter chaos to even entertain the idea of moving.   
  
“Have you had her, Beyond?”   
  
“Do I smell like her?”  
  
“Then you’re going about this improperly.”   
  
Teeth sink deeper this time, because oh, how  _dare_  Man taunt the wolf while fangs are at his throat.   
  
The game is coming to a close. They both know it, and if the threat of additional victims weren’t so prevalent, L would certainly drag it out as long as possible. He is winning, as far as he is concerned, but the wolf settled in the bushes, almost obliviously bathing himself with his tongue, knowing there is a rifle aimed at his head, would disagree.   
  
Have they ever agreed on anything?  
  
“I am calling her off of the case.”   
  
“Oh, don’t. You. Dare.” Laughter follows, fading in and out with the background noise of evening traffic, the connection wavering as B walks into the thicker part of downtown.   
  
And this is all so ridiculous, L thinks. It was a game fabricated between the two of them, and a suspect could easily be fabricated, created, convicted, but Beyond will not have it that way, will he? Let someone else take responsibility for his doing? Never.   
  
“You’re finished, Beyond. I will have it all taken care of by morning.”   
  
“Just one more.”   
  
“No. We’re done, here.”   
  
“But the wolf dies at the end, Lawli.”   
  
Yes. Yes, the wolf does. But Naomi Misora is no Red Riding Hood, and there was definitely no bored detective orchestrating the tale.   
  
And the wolf certainly didn’t set himself on fire in a last, mocking action toward the unseen narrator. Perhaps Beyond had decided that they had indeed skewed a good story, and sought to burn the book that contained it as a final retaliation. Frustration could produce such horrid actions.   
  
And desperation, Beyond learned the hard way, was never L’s game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the fiction "Wishing," I believed I should do two things for his death day, and this one is for LA's timezone. I know it's already February now but I did post it at 13:13 on Jan 21st to the other website.  
> Fifteen years has passed, my beloved Beyond, RIP.


End file.
